El Grupo Thorndyke
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras una crisis Tails pierde casi todos sus inventos. Entonces al investigar a la familia de Christopher Thorndyke se dará cuenta de una terrible verdad.
1. Ciudad Corrupta

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertencer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Introducción**

Este historia usa a los personajes de Sonic X (A los principales, ya que no logré terminarla de ver) y los ubica en una realidad paralela, que nada tiene que ver con la descrita en la serie. También se va a re-escribir muchos aspectos sobre los personajes, así que no esperen nada normal.

**Capítulo I**

**(Ciudad Corrupta)**

- La bolsa se cierra con 20 de acciones vendidas al grupo Thorndyke.

Con esas cifras, Nelson Thorndyke estaba haciendo el negocio de su vida. El grupo que había formado con su esposa y algunos accionistas: El Grupo Thorndyke ya tenía el 20 de acciones de la Bolsa de Japón. Esto era algo importante, ya que poseía una buena parte del campo informático, el negocio del este conglomerado.

Trasladémonos de la bolsa de valores a la ciudad en si misma. Era ya de noche. En la cima de un edificio, el observador lejano podía distinguir dos puntos, uno azul y otro amarillo. Fácil es advertir que se trataba de Sonic y Tails.

- ¿Se podría saber que haces Tails?

- Sonic, verás estoy sacando fotografías – y apretó un obturador.

- Esta ciudad ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez – comentó Sonic – No termino de creer que desde que Chris me salvara de ahogarme en una piscina esta ciudad haya cambiado.

- Es que ocurrió la Guerra Burbuja – respondió Tails – Una época en la que se especuló demasiado con los precios de los bienes raíces y finalmente esto desencadenó una crisis donde miles perdieron sus empleos y se sumió al Japón en una pobreza económica no vista hasta entonces. En lo personal evitó que terminara algunos proyectos…

- Vaya… - contestó Sonic – Lo recuerdas todo. Aún recuerdo esa vez cuando la Crisis hizo que perdieras todos tus avances. Estuviste con un gran mutismo por un largo tiempo. No parabas de quejarte de lo injusta que era la vida contigo.

- Solía pensar que la gente avalaba la investigación y que los que desarrollaban tecnología eran respetados, sin embargo cuando estalló la Burbuja, todo lo que había invertido en desarrollos me fue quitado…

- Entiende que eso era una crisis – contestó Sonic – No tienes la culpa.

- ¡Ya no lo recuerdas! – le increpó Tails - ¡Hasta Chris y su familia se vieron afectados por esa burbuja! Al fin de cuentas… aunque Japón sobrevivió a la burbuja… la ciudad esta corrupta. Todo se hace por dinero… y mis proyectos me fueron arrebatados por eso, por no generar dinero.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que tomes fotografías?

- Mira bien allá – le dijo Tails, apuntando a una esquina – Esos policías están recibiendo una coima por el dueño de ese club.

Tails apretó el obturador y capturó ese intento de soborno.

- ¿Eso no es club nocturno? – preguntó Sonic.

- Así es – dijo Tails – La coima es para que no sean denunciados, ya que los clubs nocturnos están prohibidos en esta parte de la ciudad. Nadie sabe que otros "favores" le hará el dueño del club a esos policías para que no reporten nada.

Lo que decía Tails era cierto. Después de la Guerra Burbuja, Japón entró a un periodo de decadencia, en el cual el que tenía dinero podía mantenerse y hacer cumplir su voluntad. Con la Guerra Burbuja y la especulación de los bienes raíces a manos de varios conglomerados se habían creado cuantiosas deudas que algunos asumieron pensando que desaparecerían o serían fáciles de pagar. En el caso de Tails adquirió algunos fondos para sus investigaciones personales, pero al ser insuficientes se decidió por el Sistema Financiero. Cuando estalló la Burbuja las tasas de interés por los préstamos que había realizado crecieron de tal modo que cuando Tails no pudo pagar esas deudas artificiales… toda su inventiva le fue embargada.

El Shock emocional en Tails fue terrible. Aunque no lo dijera ante Sonic, al ver todos sus inventos siendo rematados para cubrir sus deudas… pensó en suicidarse. Fueron varias cosas las que lo hicieron desistir de tal fatal decisión. Sin embargo la experiencia lo marcó terriblemente… y por eso decidió dedicarse a tomar fotografías de las injusticias que pasaban en Japón. Quería que todos supieran la clase de corrupción que había tenido lugar luego de la Guerra Burbuja.

- Desde que terminó la Guerra Burbuja todos han hecho lo que han querido – añadió Tails – Así que me dedicaré a tomar evidencia de la corrupción de esta ciudad. Porque fue esa misma especulación la que me arrebató proyectos en los que trabajé toda una vida. Nos vemos Sonic… volveré a casa en cuanto termine.

Dicho esto, Tails tomó vuelo moviendo sus 2 colas y se dirigió a algún otro lugar a sacar más fotografías de esa corrupción.

- Vaya… - pensó Sonic – Tails ha cambiado demasiado desde esa crisis. Antes era tímido, pero ahora parece que está dispuesto a hacer que todos cambien. Será mejor que lo deje solo y vaya a casa.

Una vez que Tails vió que Sonic se había ido, tomó rumbo hacia una persona a la que había observado mucho… Nelson Thorndyke.

- No sé porque… pero ese tipo se trae algo muy raro entre manos – pensó Tails. Trató de no ser muy evidente ya que aunque fuera de noche, zorros volando con dos colas no es algo muy común que digamos.

Tails vió entonces que Nelson iba hacia un gran edificio recién acabado de construir. Era un edifico que pertenecía a uno de los conglomerados más grandes del Japón en ese momento.

- Bienvenido Nelson Thorndyke – dijo una voz – Lo estábamos esperando…

Tails decidió espiarlos desde las ventanas ya que había potentes faroles amarillos. Así no lo verían:

- Sr. Nelson – decía un hombre – La tecnología de ese tal Tails ha sido beneficiosa para nuestro grupo. Me gustaría saber como la obtuvo.

- Con gusto responderé Sr. Presidente – contestó Nelson – Tails vivía en mis propiedades y con un familiar mío llamado Chuck desarrolló la tecnología que puse en sus manos.

- La Guerra Burbuja fue una buena excusa para hacernos con esa tecnología – contestó el Presidente – Realmente me causó algo de compasión cuando ese pobre zorro rogaba que no nos lleváramos su instrumental.

Tails se quedó espantado por lo que oía. Todo había sido un complot. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué el padre del que recogió en la tierra haría algo así?

- Y bien – seguía el Presidente – Dada la utilidad de esta tecnología, firmaremos los papeles para que sean accionistas de nuestro grupo, que se llamará… el Grupo Thorndyke a partir de ahora.

Y Tails tomó una fotografía cuando firmaban aquellos papeles. Aún así seguía sorprendido.

- Perfecto – dijo Nelson – Ahora este edificio nos pertenece.

- Así es – dijo el Presidente – Tómelo como un presente de nuestro poderoso grupo… ahora llamado El Grupo Thorndyke.

Tails no quiso seguir viendo más y se retiró lleno de indignación. Sabía ahora que la Guerra Burbuja había sido orquestada por el padre de Christopher Thorndkye para quitarle la tecnología que desarrolló cuando llegó a la Tierra.

- Debo decirle esto a Sonic – pensó para sí.

Y apuró el vuelo, en medio de la iluminada noche.


	2. El Hijo de Nadie

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertencer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo II**

**(El Hijo de Nadie)**

- ¿Nos mudamos? – dijo Christopher Thorndyke al oír a su padre - ¿Porqué?

- Hemos conseguido una casa más grande gracias a unos negocios. Está en un edificio recién construido en la parte centro de la ciudad – informó su padre, Nelson.

- Hijo – dijo su madre, Linsey – Hemos conseguido una casa más grande, así que deberíamos ir cuanto antes.

Al oír eso, Christopher fue hacer maletas. Se mudaban. Al menos dejaría una nota diciendo a Sonic y Tails que los encontraran en la nueva casa. Cogió una nota y escribió:

"Sonic y Tails… nos hemos mudado de casa. Pueden encontrarnos en…"

Entonces se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo… no sabía la dirección. En ese momento pensó:

- Seguro mis padres la saben. Les iré a preguntar…

Fue a donde podrían estar… su cuarto, haciendo sus maletas. Al acercarse escuchó ruidos algo extraños... por lo que decidió poner oídos a la puerta:

- Cada día que pasa me cansa que ese parásito de Christopher esté por ahí…. – decía Linsey entre respiros profundos.

- ¿No estás siendo un poco dura? – le replicó su marido – Es tu hijo.

- Así es – contestó ella – Pero lo único que causa son problemas… cuando trajo a esos malditos peluches a casa.

- No eran peluches – contestó Nelson – Eran seres venidos de otro mundo…

- ¿Y eso que importa… con tal que me ames?

Lo que escuchó Christopher fueron sus padres ceder al deseo humano. El chico estaba mortificado y no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Ahh – decía Linsey – Esto es mejor que el tonto de mi hijo… ¡Ahh!

- Aunque pensándolo bien – decía Nelson – creo que… ¡Ahh!... estás en lo cierto.

- Pronto… el Grupo Thorndyke se hará con todo el Japón. El sueño de mi vida se hará realidad – decía Linsey – Y no habrá ningún Christopher parásito para quitarnos el gusto de llegar a la cima.

- La bolsa está mejor que nunca – respondió su esposo – No hay tiempo de fijarnos en ese tonto de Christopher. ¡Pronto nuestro sueño se hará realidad!

Christopher se alejó de ese cuarto y se escapó de esa casa al ver que no lo querían. Salió corriendo por las calles mientras pensaba:

- Es obvio que no me quieren… sólo están interesados en el maldito dinero. ¿Acaso yo no soy su hijo?

Y fue entonces que decidió buscar a Sonic y Tails.

- ¡Sonic¡Tails!

Pero recibía el eco de los edificios de Tokyo como respuesta. Sin importarle Christopher siguió llamando:

- ¡Sonic¡Tails¿Me oyen?

Y justo entonces recibió una inesperada respuesta:

- ¿Y tú que haces gritando por las calles?

Al voltear vio que quien lo llamaba… era Amy.

- Amy… eres tú – contestó Christopher – Deberías saber donde está Sonic.

- ¡Ese maldito! – dijo ella con fastidio – Se me escapó otra vez. Me gustaría capturarlo.

- ¿No sabes donde está? – respondió Christopher – Que decepción.

- ¿Y tú que haces afuera? No deberías estar en casa…

- No quiero volver a ese lugar… todos me odian ahí.

Luego le refirió todo lo mencionado en la puerta del cuarto de Nelson y Linsey.

- Eso es raro que digan eso. ¿No los mal interpretaste?

- ¡Dijeron que me matarían! El nuevo edifico que compraron es ese largo edifico de allá.

Y apuntó hacia un edifico grande que se elevaba casi al centro de la ciudad.

- ¡Ese es el edificio de Grupo Thorndyke¿Acaso ahí se van a mudar?

- Así es – contestó Christopher – El apellido de mi familia es ese, al igual que mi apellido. Soy Christopher Thorndyke.

- ¿Pero después de lo que oíste no piensas regresar?

- ¡Eso jamás! – dijo Christopher – Nunca pensé que serían tan rastreros conmigo. Solo quiero hablar con Sonic y Tails.

- Tails… mmm dudo mucho que lo encuentres.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Mucho me temo que Tails está muy ocupado… sacando fotografías.

- ¿Fotografías?

- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó Amy – En fin… te lo explicaré… Tails perdió todos sus inventos durante la Guerra Burbuja, una era de inflación de la que Japón acaba de salir.

- Recuerdo esos hechos – dijo Chistopher – Tails rogó que no le quitaran sus inventos, pero le fueron quitados.

- Tails se resintió con la sociedad porque fue el dinero lo que hizo que perdiera todo. Así que decidió ser fotógrafo para mostrar la corrupción del mundo.

- Ya veo… fue el dinero lo que lo separó de lo que quería.

- Mira Christopher… tengo juego de fotos que me envió.

Amy sacó de su bolsillo un sobre con fotos. Al verlas Christopher se sorprendió. Eran fotos de la vida nocturna de la ciudad, entre ellas la fotografía de los policías corruptos.

- Esta fotografía – dijo Amy, señalándole una donde aparecía una niña en una caja y un niño que le daba un pan – es la que más conmovió a Tails. Esa niña está en esa caja porque fue abandonada y sin embargo un niño como ella le está dando un pan.

- Y sin embargo algunos que tienen las posibilidades no ayudan a nadie – contestó Christopher.

- Aquí hay otra – dijo Amy, y le señaló una fotografía donde aparecía un niño llorando al lado de un fajo de billetes – Esta fotografía la tomó al pasar por uno de los barrios mas exclusivos de esta ciudad.

- Se nota que el dinero no da la felicidad – suspiró Christopher.

- ¡Amy! – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella - ¡Responda!

- Vaya – dijo Tails aterrizando cerca de Amy – Hasta ahora no me reconoces si te hablo desde el aire.

- Tails… mira quien vino a ver tus fotos – y señaló a Christopher.

- Hola Tails – dijo Christopher – Esta foto es muy curiosa. ¿Dónde la tomaste? – y le mostró la fotografía del niño.

Tails miró a Christopher y su rostro cambio a un rostro de confusión.


	3. Hijo Pródigo regresa

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertencer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo III**

**(Hijo Pródigo regresa)**

Christopher se dio cuenta de la cara de Tails. Miraba a Christopher y a la foto preocupadamente.

- Tails… ¿pasa algo?

- N… nada. No me pasa nada.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Amy - ¿Cuándo tomaste esa foto?

- Es una foto vieja. La tomé por casualidad hace 8 años.

- ¿8 años? – dijo Christopher

Iba a seguir hablando cuando los paneles de la calle cambiaron al noticiero que solían dar a esa hora de la tarde.

- Esta es la hora de las noticias: La extraña enfermedad de la Sra. Linsey Thorndyke. Ella se desmayó al ingresar a su nueva residencia esta tarde. Más detalles en nuestra edición de las 11:00 pm.

- Christopher… creo que tu madre esta enferma. Debemos ir a verla.

El chico quiso decirle a Tails lo que había oído, pero la desesperación de ver a su madre enferma le hizo finalmente decir:

- ¡Vamos¡Tails y Amy! Acompáñenme.

Efectivamente Tails y Amy acompañaron a Christopher hacia el edificio del Grupo Thorndyke. Ahí fueron recibidos de la manera más extraña:

- Bienvenidos sean todos – dijo Linsey apareciendo – Christopher… queremos hablar contigo a solas. Ustedes dos espérennos aquí.

Luego Linsey se llevó a su hijo a un salón y cerró tras sí las puertas.

- Christopher Thorndyke – decía Linsey – ¿Se puede saber porqué te haz escapado?

- Así que no estabas enferma… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Ese reporte fue una mentira. Lo usé para cazarte. Responde… ¿Porqué te escapaste?

- Debería ser yo quien te preguntara algo… - dijo Christopher - ¿Qué eran esos gemidos en tu dormitorio¿Qué estabas tramando conmigo?

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Linsey dándole un bofetón a su hijo – Seré yo quien acabe contigo. Tal como lo decía… no eres más que una molestia.

- Así que de eso se trata… - dijo Christopher – Soy una molestia para ti. Ya me lo imaginaba… sólo tienes ojos para tu éxito.

- Eso no me pareció algo muy respetuoso de un hijo. ¡Háganlos pasar!

Al decir esto los criados trajeron a Amy y a Tails hacia la habitación.

- Creo que nos falta alguien… - dijo Linsey

- ¡Déjenme! – dijo Sonic mientras era traído cogido de las manos por unos guardias que lo arrojaron frente a Linsey.

- Excelente – dijo Linsey a los guardias – Pueden irse.

Y cerró la puerta tras sí.

- Señores… quiero que vean al hijo pródigo… el que se escapó de su familia – dijo con sarcasmo Linsey.

- ¡Mentirosa! – dijo Christopher - ¡Lo único que haces es preocuparte por tu éxito!

- Bueno… eso lo veremos – dijo Linsey sacando una pistola.

- ¡Deténgase Sra. Linsey! – dijo Ella entrando rápidamente - ¡Su hijo no le ha hecho nada!

- ¡Deténgase Sra. Linsey! – pidió Tails y Amy al unísono.

- ¡Alto! – dijo Sonic.

- Dispara – respondió Christopher – No te tengo miedo…

- ¿En realidad crees que no voy a disparar? – dijo Linsey - ¡Pues que equivocado estás!

Y ante la atónita mirada de los Tails, Amy, Sonic y Ella; Linsey apretó el gatillo y le disparó a su hijo en las dos piernas.

- ¡Policía! – dijo Ella mientras intentaba salir a pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento Linsey le disparó en la cabeza. Ella cayó muerta.

- Pobre Ella – dijo Linsey mirando su cadáver – Nadie se mete con el Grupo Thorndyke.

- Así es – dijo Nelson Thorndyke – Christopher… por lo que haz hecho dejas de ser el hijo de la familia Thorndyke. Vete con ellos y que te curen esas heridas. Si vuelves por aquí… no dudaré en matarte.

Tails y Sonic miraron a Nelson y Linsey con una mirada de impotencia. Amy se limitó a decirles:

- ¡Monstruos¡No se saldrán con la suya!

Y diciendo esto, se llevaron a Christopher a un hospital. Una vez que entró a sala de urgencias, Tails, Sonic y Amy decidieron esperar en sala de esperas.

- Esa pareja… es la corrupción de todo el Japón – dijo Tails después de romper su mutismo - ¡Tratar así a su propio hijo!

- Ellos dicen que no lo quieren más – dijo Sonic – Y si fuera lo contrario… no podemos permitir que Christopher regrese a un sitio como ese.

- Pero hasta hace un momento era donde vivíamos… no puedo imaginarme que nos hayamos quedado sin hogar – dijo Amy.

- Eso es un problema – dijo Sonic – En fin… será preciso volver a la vida de calle.

- ¡No podemos! – dijo Amy - ¿Qué haremos con Christopher?

- Conozco un lugar – dijo Tails – Podríamos vivir ahí.

- ¿La casa del que ve tus fotos? – preguntó Sonic

- Eso no – dijo Tails – Eso es un lugar donde revelan rollos. Tengo un pequeño lugar que compré por unos trabajos de fotos.

- Pensé que fotografiabas por denunciar los males de la sociedad – dijo Amy.

- Así es – dijo Tails – Pero en esta sociedad tengo que vivir… y trabajar para eso.

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Amy – Viviremos ahí.

- Está bien – dijo Tails. En un descuido dejó caer el sobre de fotografías.

- ¿Qué es esto Tails? – preguntó Sonic - ¿Dinero?

- Son fotografías – se limitó a responder Tails – Algunas fotos de lo que pasa en esta ciudad.

Sonic empezó a mirar las fotos. No les dio mucha importancia hasta que llegó a la fotografía del niño llorando con el fajo de billetes.

- ¿Y esa fotografía? – dijo Sonic – Se parece a alguien que he visto recientemente.

- Tomé esa fotografía hace 8 años en un barrio de Tokyo. Era un niño llorando al lado de un fajo de billetes. Me resulta familiar…

- ¿Sabes acaso quien es? – preguntó Sonic – Yo en realidad… tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

- En realidad… - Tails dudó al hablar - yo no lo sé. Me gustaría saberlo. Aunque por ahora lo mejor será preocuparnos por Christopher.


	4. Pasado de una Madre

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Pasado de una Madre)**

Linsey Thorndyke estaba satisfecha con el crecimiento del grupo que manejaba su esposo. Sin embargo todavía seguía pensando en porqué le llegó a tener odio a su propio hijo. No sabía realmente porque lo odiaba.

- Recordar ese pasado es lo peor que puedo hacer…

Linsey cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado. De repente lo recordó todo. Fue en aquella vez que daría una fiesta para su hijo y no pudo:

Estaba Linsey en su cuarto. Había recibido una llamada sobre un rodaje, que tenía que hacerse inmediatamente. Sabía que tenía que prescindir de su hijo de nuevo.

- Siempre he podido decir que soy una buena actriz, pero jamás diré que soy una buena madre. En realidad soy una terrible madre… Christopher… perdóname.

Y lamentándose fue a tomar un vuelo que lo llevaría a su destino. Sin embargo, al llegar decidió llamar a su hijo para pedirle disculpas.

- Christopher debe estar ahí – pensó ella – Seguro está lamentándose.

Linsey marcó a su casa y no fue Christopher, sino Tails quien le contestó. Tails le dijo que esperara y fue a buscar a Christopher, sin darse cuenta que estaba atrás hablando con Amy.

- Es lamentable que mi madre se vaya sin recibir a sus invitados. Que grosería… pero en fin… así es ella.

- No es así. Según Cream, ella no quería ir, pero las circunstancias la obligaron.

- De cualquier modo siempre ha sido así de despreocupada. En fin… creo que le interesan más sus películas y su fortuna que yo.

Christopher hablaba cerca del teléfono por lo que Linsey lo oyó todo. No podía dar crédito de lo que oía. Mortificada por lo que consideraba un insulto a su preocupación colgó el teléfono.

- Maldito Christopher – susurró ella – Me tratas así después de todo. Creo que dejarte hace 8 años solo fue la mejor decisión.

Linsey terminó de recorrer su memoria y se echó en su cama diciendo:

- Así que él se lo buscó. No soy una mala madre… solamente soy el resultado de lo que él quería.

Al recorrer su habitación con la mirada vio un cuadro donde en aquellos tiempos felices estaba con su hijo y su esposo. Al recordar la rabia, lo arrojó al suelo haciéndolo añicos.

Trasladémonos al Hospital donde estaban Sonic, Tails y Amy. Sonic seguía mirando la fotografía que Tails había sacado hace 8 años:

- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas donde era Tails? – preguntó Sonic – Sigo pensando que el niño de esta fotografía me es conocido.

Tails guardó silencio. No quería decir de quien era realmente esa fotografía. Pero Amy interrumpió su mutismo:

- ¡Vamos Tails! – dijo Amy – Habla… ¿De quién es la fotografía?

Tails respiró hondo y finalmente se atrevió a hablar:

- De Christopher. La tomé en su casa hace 8 años.

- ¡¿Qué dices!? – dijeron Amy y Sonic al unísono.

- Hace 8 años volaba por la ciudad y al pasar por la casa de Christopher escuché un llanto de niño. Decidí detenerme y lo que vi fue a una mujer que le arrojaba un fajo de billetes a un niño que le pedía que se quedara con ella. En ese momento cogí mi cámara y le tomé una fotografía.

- Así que entonces esa mujer era… - dijo Sonic

- Si Sonic… esa mujer era Linsey Thorndyke.

Regresemos al dormitorio de Linsey. Ella estaba recordando lo que hizo hace 8 años.

- No puedo jugar contigo Christopher – decía ella – Tengo que ir a rodar.

- ¡Después de tanto tiempo esperarte! – se quejó su joven hijo - ¡Te esperé toda la semana!

- No entiendes hijo… no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.

- ¡Yo solo quiero que estés conmigo¡Juguemos algo!

- No puedo… - dijo Linsey – Si quieres toma dinero para que compres un juguete – y le lanzó un fajo de billetes.

- ¡No quiero! – dijo Christopher lanzando el fajo de billetes a un lado - ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!

- ¡Que no puedo! – dijo Linsey perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Manéjate con esos billetes!

Y salió dejando a su hijo llorando. Fue ese el momento en el que Tails tomó la fotografía.

Después de recordar todo eso, Linsey volvió a abrir los ojos. Se veía algo extraña, quizá culpable por lo que había hecho.

- No creo que fui demasiado justa… pero ese chico se burló de mi el día de esa fiesta. No puedo perdonárselo.

Volvamos al Hospital. Tails les había relatado la misma historia a Sonic y Amy ya que pudo escuchar esa conversación.

- No puedo creerlo – suspiró Amy – Pobre Chris… no se merecía una madre tan materialista.

- Eso es lo que tiene la riqueza – suspiró Tails – Mejor estamos como estamos. No tenemos dinero pero somos libres.

- En eso tienes mucha razón – dijo Sonic – Somos libres de tantas desgracias.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala de emergencias. Salía un doctor.

- ¿Y que fue de Christopher? – preguntó Sonic - ¿Está bien?

- Los balazos no fueron tan graves. Está en una habitación así que pueden ir a verlo.

Amy y Sonic fueron a verlo, pero Tails se quedó con el doctor. Tímidamente le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haremos con el pago de esta deuda? Verá, fue Linsey, su madre la que le dijo que no lo quería ver y le disparó. Así que no creo que ella cubra esta cuenta…

- La cuenta fue pagada por un tal Knuckles que al enterarse vino a este hospital, dejó un sobre y se fue sin decir muchas palabras.

- ¿Knuckles? – se preguntó Tails – No puede ser…

Y raudamente se fue hacia la habitación de Christopher.

- Te estábamos esperando Tails – le dijo Sonic.

- Me demoré… es que Knuckles pagó la cuenta del hospital.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sonic - ¿Porqué el haría eso?

- No tengo la menor idea… pero creo que algo se trae entre manos.

- Seguramente por algun tipo de afinidad… - pensó Amy.

- Mucho me temo que tiene que ver algo con el Grupo Thorndyke. Knuckles es impulsivo y puede hacer algo contra Linsey y Nelson – dijo Tails.

Al oír la teoría de Tails, tanto Sonic como Amy se quedaron pensando. Era muy probable que Knuckles esté vengando a Tails por lo que pasó en la Guerra Burbuja.


	5. Adiós a los Amigos

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo V**

**(Adiós a los Amigos)**

Pasaron los días y Christopher se recuperó. Una vez que salieron del hospital fueron a vivir en la casa de Tails. Era pequeña, pero increíblemente se acostumbraron.

- ¿Seguirás asistiendo a la escuela Christopher? – preguntó Sonic – Ya sabes que no podemos permitirnos muchos gastos.

- Iremos a averiguar eso ahora mismo – dijo Tails – No podemos dejar a Christopher sin sus estudios. Al menos ahora que su familia lo ha abandonado, debemos hacernos cargo de él.

Inmediatamente después Tails y Christopher tomaron el metro hacia la escuela del chico. En el trayecto Christopher preguntó:

- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular porque ustedes intentan protegerme? Con todo lo que se ve en este mundo… al haberme mis padres abandonado, debería estar por las calles sin destino fijo.

- Ya he visto demasiada corrupción en este país como para que tu seas otra víctima de ella. Esa foto que saqué hace 8 años me hizo pensar que necesariamente debo evitar tanta injusticia producida por el dinero.

- En eso tienes razón Tails. Muchas gracias por hacer lo que haces por mí.

- Tendremos que mostrarle al mundo lo ruin que es en realidad el Grupo Thorndyke. Entonces recuperarás todo lo que te pertenece. Y cuando eso suceda… espero que no cometas los mismos errores.

Finalmente el metro lo dejó en una estación que estaba cerca del colegio de Christopher. Tails vio como todos los niños ingresaban a ese plantel.

- Vamos Christopher… tenemos que hablar con el director.

Pero justo cuando iban a entrar, un panel de la calle cambió a las noticias:

- Esta es la hora de las noticias. El hijo del matrimonio Thorndyke falleció en extrañas circunstancias anoche. Tal parece el chico se ahogó en la piscina de la residencia familiar. La familia ha mantenido el más absoluto mutismo. Más detalles en nuestra edición de las 12:00 am.

- ¡No puede ser! – rugió Tails – Planean deshacerse de su hijo a toda costa.

- ¡Vamos a demostrarles que se equivocan! – rugió Christopher.

Y entraron a la escuela, hacia la Oficina del Director. Una vez ahí, el Director se sorprendió de lo que veía:

- ¿No habías muerto anoche?

- Eso es mentira – dijo Tails – El está vivo. Ese reporte fue una mentira creada por el Grupo Thorndyke que quiere desheredar a su hijo.

- ¿Grupo Thorndyke? – preguntó el director - ¿Qué es?

- Es un grupo formado después de muchas compras en la bolsa de valores – dijo Christopher – No se muy bien cual es su propósito… pero mis padres me echaron de su hogar por culpa de ese grupo.

- No entiendo… ¿Porqué harían eso? – insistió el director – No doy crédito a lo que veo. Christopher Thorndyke… está vivo.

- ¿Puede seguir sus estudios? – preguntó Tails – Al menos sus amigos se alegrarán mucho de verle.

- Tenemos un estudiante retirado, al cual llegan recursos del estado por alguna razón. Voy a desviar esos fondos hacia Christopher, pero tendrá que registrarse con un apellido diferente al de Thorndyke. Si se llegara a enterar Nelson Thorndyke de esto… no se que podría suceder.

- Entonces firmaré de una vez – dijo Christopher.

- Firma aquí – le dijo el director – Asegúrate de usar un apellido diferente al que tienes.

Christopher miró a Tails y firmó como "Christopher Prower".

- Muy bien – dijo el Director – Ahora vengan en el turno de la tarde. Sus amigos se sorprenderán al verlo.

Al decir esto Christopher y Tails se retiraron. Lo que no sabían es que Linsey había estado espiando las líneas telefónicas de la escuela.

- Perfecto – dijo Linsey – Ese imbécil de Christopher sigue con vida. Creo que tendremos que hacer un pequeño trabajo en su colegio.

- Exacto – dijo Nelson – Vamos a buscar a alguien que haga algo en la escuela que Christopher jamás pueda olvidar.

Entonces tomaron el elevador hacia el 1º piso del Edificio del Grupo Thorndyke e hicieron unas llamadas diciendo:

- Prepárennos 20 millones de Yenes en maletines. Iremos a visitar a un conocido…

En menos de 20 minutos, ya se tenía todo el dinero. Entonces Linsey subió con Nelson y el dinero a una limosina y fueron a ver al Dr. Eggman.

- Cuando vea nuestra oferta, no podrá rechazarla – comentó Linsey.

- Eso es. Todos tienen un precio… todos los que persiguen a Sonic – contestó Nelson.

En su casa, el Dr. Eggman se sorprendió al ver varios automóviles estacionarse. Mucho más al ver bajar a Nelson y Linsey Thorndyke. Así que decidió recibirlos:

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Venimos a pedirte que liquides la escuela donde estudiaba nuestro hijo – dijo Linsey.

- ¿Pedirme? – se rió Eggman - ¡Saben que yo soy el enemigo que persigue a Sonic y por ende a su hijo! No entiendo que quieren de mí.

- Nuestro hijo ya no lo es más. Nos traicionó y debe sufrir por ello. Se escapó con Sonic y esos otros. Por supuesto te pagaremos este trabajo… - concluyó Linsey.

Linsey dio una palmada y entraron varias personas con maletas llenas de dinero que dejaron caer frente a Eggman. Este se sorprendió por la cantidad de dinero que había:

- Estos son 20 millones de Yenes – dijo Nelson – Serán tuyos si accedes a este trabajo y nos declaras tu alianza con el Grupo Thorndyke.

- Perfecto – dijo Eggman – Pero quiero saber que pasó con su hijo…

- Cuando empezó a surgir el Grupo Thorndyke – explicó Linsey – Christopher se apegó más a Sonic y esos demás seres. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para desocuparnos de ese chico y construir al Grupo Thorndyke. Fue justo entonces cuando Christopher se escapa con esos seres.

- Y nosotros falsificando un informe en un noticiero lo capturamos – continuó Nelson – Ese chico volvió muy cambiado… ya no le interesaba el dinero. Quería que estuviéramos mas tiempo con él… así que Linsey le disparó a las piernas.

- Y luego de eso – continuó Linsey – Le quitamos nuestro apellido. Y para simular que no existía dijimos ayer en los medios que se ahogó en la piscina de nuestra casa. Sin embargo, veo que está con ese Tails y preparándose para regresar a estudiar. Esa es la verdad de nuestro exhijo.

- ¿Qué quieren que haga exactamente?

- Quiero que extermines a todos los estudiantes que estén en esa escuela antes del turno de la tarde. Cuando Christopher vaya… se dará la peor sorpresa de su vida.

- Trato hecho – contestó Eggman – Me quedaré con esos 20 millones de Yenes.

- Si pudieras matar a ese Tails – siguió Linsey – Te pagaremos el doble…

Luego Linsey con su esposo se fueron a sus automóviles, dejando todo ese dinero en la casa de Eggman. El villano miraba fijamente el dinero y dijo:

- ¡Tails Miles Prower! ¡Eres zorro muerto!


	6. Llega Eggman

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Llega Eggman)**

Eggman seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Linsey… ¡40 millones de yenes si mataba a Tails! Jamás pensó que un zorro de dos colas pudiera llegar a valer tanto dinero.

- Hay tanto dinero de por medio que realmente me animo a hacer esto…

Esta vez no llamó a sus secuaces robots Decoe y Roboe. Simplemente quería acabar el con todo para así poder reclamar esos 40 millones de yenes.

Trasladémonos entonces a la escuela de Christopher. Todos los estudiantes recibían una clase de matemática, un curso que hacía algo difícil las cosas a ciertos alumnos.

- Calculemos la Inversa de una Matriz – decía un profesor – Sea A…

- Dios… que aburrido es esto – murmuró Danny – Ojala algo interesante pasara…

Entonces sonó un disparo y el profesor cayó muerto. El pánico se apoderó de toda la escuela. Los niños intentaron huir pero la mayoría fueron disparados por Eggman.

- ¡Detente por favor! – pedía Danny - ¡No te hemos hecho nada!

- ¡Tú! – gritó Eggman – Debes ser uno de los secuaces de Christopher. Te vi una vez en su casa…

Y cogiéndolo del cuello, lo estranguló. Una vez que lo vió muerto, buscó a otra víctima entre los que lo miraban con horror.

- ¡Detente! – gritó un niño que se le abalanzó, pero simplemente fue abatido de un tiro.

La masacre de Eggman estaba tomando consideraciones graves, hasta que entonces entró Christopher:

- Vaya vaya – dijo Eggman – Pero si es Christopher… ya me estaba cansando de masacrar a tus amigos, como a ese tal Danny.

- ¡Danny! ¡No! – gritó Christopher al ver el cadáver de su amigo - ¿Qué haz hecho monstruo?

- Yo solo sigo órdenes – se limitó a responder Eggman.

- ¡Eres tan ruin que no seguirías ordenes! – dijo una voz.

- ¡Sonic! – rugió Eggman – Si tu estás aquí… significa que Tails debe estar cerca.

- Un momento Eggman – dijo Sonic – Si quieres hacerle algo a Tails, haz de pasar por mí primero.

- ¡Que bella amistad! – dijo Eggman riendo – Pero es preciso que lo encuentre y le de muerte con mis manos…

- ¡Se supone que odiabas a Sonic! – le gritó Christopher - ¿Tanto mal quieres hacer?

- Chico… sé que no debo decir esto, pero lo diré. La orden de matar a Tails me vino del Grupo Thorndyke.

- ¿Matarme a mí? ¿El Grupo Thorndyke? – dijo Tails apareciendo de repente.

- Ahí estás – dijo Eggman – Ahora no escaparás.

Al ver a Eggman, Tails quizo escapar emprendiendo rápido vuelo, pero fue cogido por las colas por Eggman.

- ¡Al fin serán míos los 40 millones de yenes! – dijo esto y comenzó a estrangular a Tails – Saluda a Danny de mi parte.

- ¡Detente monstruo! – dijo Sonic abalanzándose sobre Eggman, por lo que este soltó a Tails, que fue auxiliado por Christopher.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Eggman - ¡Devuélveme a Tails!

- ¿Cómo voy a dártelo sabiendo que fueron mis propios padres quienes te ordenaron que lo mataras? ¡Por un maldito fajo de dinero! – respondió Christopher.

- Christopher – dijo Sonic – El Grupo Thorndyke era en realidad…

- ¡Mis padres! – contestó Christopher con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Jamás se ha visto tanta corrupción! ¡Tails decidió fotografiarla y darla a conocer! ¿Por eso quieren matarlo?

- Efectivamente por eso – contestó una voz detrás.

Christopher miró con odio al que había dicho esas palabras… era Nelson Thorndyke.

- Veo que lo disfrutas mucho – dijo Linsey Thorndyke apareciendo – Estuviste a punto de deshacerte de ese fotógrafo… pero no importa. ¡Acaba con mi hijo que es la prioridad!

- ¡Detente! – dijo Sonic – ¡Ustedes jamás debieron ser padres para su hijo!

- ¡Tú que sabes maldito! – rugió Linsey - ¡Eres tu el culpable Christopher!

En ese momento Eggman capturó a Christopher.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! – gritaba el capturado.

Eggman llevó a Christopher como si fuera un trofeo de guerra hacia Linsey Thorndyke. Ella lo miró con una extraña mirada y le dijo:

- Escucha la historia de esta infeliz y luego te daré permiso a que le hagas lo que desees.

- Comprendido – respondió Eggman.

- Hace 8 años, tenía un rodaje importante. Una película que sería la responsable del resto de mi carrera. Estaba a punto de ir, cuando Christopher apareció diciendo que quería jugar conmigo. Estaba muy ocupada así que le lancé un fajo de billetes para que compre juguetes… pero al rechazarlos me vi obligada a discutir con él. Por esa razón me retrasé y llegué tarde. Perdí el papel.

- De todos modos era tu hijo… - contestó Tails.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Linsey – Tuve que esforzarme y a duras penas conseguí un papel secundario en aquella película. Todos los años de esfuerzo habían sido en vano. Finalmente después de ese trago amargo pude ir recuperando poco a poco el prestigio perdido por aquella decisión… ¡Y la culpa la tienes tú Christopher! ¡Arruinaste mi carrera!

Un silencio permaneció entre todos al oír toda la historia de Linsey.

- ¡Eggman! ¡Acaba con Christopher!

Eggman cogió a Christopher del cuello y lo comenzó a estrangular.

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Sonic golpeando a Eggman con sus púas. El dolor hizo que Eggman soltara a Christopher siendo auxiliado por Tails.

- ¡Maldito erizo! – rugió Linsey – Pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

Tails se acercó a Linsey y la atacó con sus dos colas. Al hacerlo, dejo caer del bolsillo de Linsey una caja musical que empezó a sonar.

Al oír la caja musical Eggman cayó al suelo confundido. Igual cosa sucedió con Sonic y Tails se rodeó defensivamente de sus dos colas.

- No entiendo que es lo que pasa – dijo Christopher - ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes y esa caja musical?

- Laboratorio… 152 – dijo Tails entre murmullos.

- Laboratorio… 152 – dijo Sonic.

Finalmente la caja musical se detuvo y Eggman dijo:

- Será otra la ocasión en la que nos veamos. ¡No vivirás la próxima Miles Tails Prower!

- Será otra la ocasión en la que acabaré contigo Christopher – dijo Linsey antes de huir con Eggman y su esposo - Ojala los vea a todos ustedes como cuando fueron llevados al Laboratorio 152.


	7. Laboratorio 152

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Laboratorio 152)**

Tails y Sonic quedaron inconscientes después de esa batalla con Eggman. Cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban con Christopher en casa de Tails.

- Al fin despiertan los dos. ¿Se puede saber que pasó con ustedes al oír esa caja musical?

- No sabes lo que sucedió en ese entonces – contestó Sonic – Christopher esa canción me trae muy malos recuerdos.

- Fue algo muy horrible lo que pasó en ese entonces – dijo Tails – Todo un preludio de muerte anunciado con una caja musical.

- Cuéntenme que pasó – pidió Christopher – Sé que no debo pedirlo, pero lo hago para que queden más tranquilos.

- Está bien… te lo diremos. Siéntate por favor. Todo empezó cuando conocí a Tails – empezó Sonic.

(**Nota del Autor:** Todo lo que se va a describir no corresponde en absoluto a la historia de Sonic y Tails. Son detalles inventados para darle realce a la historia)

- Estaba en mi planeta – empezó Tails – armando un avión cuando escuché un tiroteo. Al comienzo pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero cambié de parecer al ver que varios chicos caían muertos por las balas.

- Yo estaba escapando del tiroteo – continuó Sonic – mientras veía que Tails intentaba hacer lo mismo sin éxito. Se ocultaba sobre su avión que era destrozado por las balas. Muchos más como nosotros eran asesinados.

- Más tarde nos enteraríamos que eso era una guerra civil por el control de las Esmeraldas Chaos – apuntó Sonic.

- Fue entonces cuando las balas rompieron el ala delantera de mi avión – relató Tails – Cuando vi caer el ala delantera pensé que era un zorro muerto. Y justo entonces Sonic me rescató y a gran velocidad intentamos escapar de esa carnicería.

- Sin embargo… cuando huíamos una bala me alcanzó – dijo Sonic – No puedo recordar donde exactamente, pero caímos al suelo y entonces unos sujetos encapuchados nos hicieron respirar cloroformo.

- Despertamos horas después en un Laboratorio. Ese sería llamado por los demás capturados como Laboratorio 152 – indicó Tails – Hicieron toda clase de experimentos… como medir la resistencia física, la velocidad de ataque, el tiempo de reacción y demás. Lo peor de todo es que muchos no sobrevivieron a los experimentos.

- ¿Muchos? – preguntó Christopher - ¿A quienes te refieres?

- A tantos otros seres como nosotros – respondió Tails.

- ¿Y porqué hicieron todo eso? – preguntó Christopher - ¿Qué querían lograr?

- Querían el perfeccionamiento de la raza – contestó Amy apareciendo – Disculpa por intervenir pero los oí hablar sobre el Laboratorio 152. En ese maldito lugar se mejoró la velocidad de Sonic y Tails, pero a costa de hacerlos sufrir… sesiones de electroterapia.

- ¿Electroterapia? – preguntó Christopher.

- Sumergían al tratado en una sustancia conductora y hacían circular electricidad para segregar más hormonas en el cuerpo. Todo aquel que no mostraba mejorías después de los tratamientos era ejecutado – contestó Amy – Eran días horribles.

- Y lo peor de todo – continuó Sonic – El Dr. Eggman era uno de los directores de ese laboratorio.

- No puede ser… - dijo Christopher.

En el edificio Thorndyke, Linsey y Nelson hablaban con Eggman.

- Así que el Laboratorio 152. ¿Qué era eso?

- Era un recinto de investigaciones genéticas – respondió Eggman – Las habilidades de Sonic y Tails fueron perfeccionadas ahí.

- ¿Así que no tenían de siempre esas habilidades?

- No. En realidad las tenían pero muy poco desarrolladas. Había niveles hormonales muy bajos en sus cuerpos como para que sus hormonas pudieran desarrollar sus habilidades. Sin embargo existía un tratamiento que incrementaba la dopamina al usar electroterapia.

- ¿Dopamina? – preguntó Nelson.

- Dopamina – contestó Eggman – Es una hormona que aumenta el potencial de Sonic y demás conocidos.

- Así que ellos tiene esos poderes gracias a la Dopamina… que curioso saberlo.

- Podemos hacer que sus poderes mengüen, inyectándoles una hormona inhibidora… la serotonina.

- ¿Serotonina? – preguntó Linsey.

- Es una hormona artificial que decrece a la dopamina – contestó Eggman – En los humanos… hace que prime el deseo sobre la razón haciéndolos más impulsivos y creando adicción.

- Eso es una muy buena idea – respondió Nelson.

- El Grupo Thorndyke puede fabricar la serotonina e insertarla en la mayoría de productos que produce – sugirió Eggman – Pero ya que ustedes no son un emporio farmacéutico habrá que comprar algunas farmacéuticas y pedir la relajación de estas políticas.

- ¿Pero cómo podemos hacer eso si no tenemos influencias? – preguntó Linsey.

- Eso es algo que deben idear ustedes - contestó Eggman – Soy su aliado, pero no el que les soluciona los problemas…

- ¡Un Club! – dijo Linsey – Un club donde pertenezcan todos los políticos de este país.

- ¿Club? – preguntó Nelson - ¿Qué ganas con eso?

- Todos los poderosos tienen deseos de corrupción. Sería posible distribuir serotonina y dar rienda suelta a los deseos de esos políticos. La adicción los llevaría a aceptar enmiendas farmacéuticas para poder seguir recibiendo serotonina.

- Eres una mujer muy inteligente – comentó Nelson – Jamás creí que fueras tan calculadora.

- Tengo los resultados de Investigación del Laboratorio 152 – comentó Eggman – Con todo eso podemos hacer lo necesario para el club.

- El Club Thorndyke queda fundado. Comenzaré las labores para la construcción.

- Decidamos los "favores" que tendrá el Club – comentó Eggman.

- Primero será un lugar subterráneo y secreto debajo de Tokyo. Será un club donde se podrá dar rienda suelta a todos los deseos sin importar cuan prohibidos sean.

- Excelente Linsey – comentó Nelson – También será un lugar donde irán entrando cada uno de los políticos y poderosos de este país…

- Finalmente cuando tengamos a todos los poderosos comenzaremos a distribuir serotonina en todo el país causando una ola de corrupción moral – decía Linsey – Cuando esa corrupción llegue a su límite la ciudadanía pedirá que expulsen a los políticos… y así el Grupo Thorndyke manejará por completo este país.

- Cuando tengamos listo el Club… haremos circular el rumor – respondió Nelson – Y muy pronto nuestro deseo… gobernar el Japón será realidad.

- Espero ansioso el resultado del Club Thorndyke – contestó Eggman – Espero que no intervengan Sonic ni todo su séquito de conocidos. Especialmente Christopher Thorndyke… ese imbécil no debe arruinar los planes que tenemos con este país.

Ni Sonic, ni Tails, ni Amy, ni Christopher estaban enterados de la ola de corrupción que pronto sacudiría a todo Japón.


	8. El Club Thorndyke

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(El Club Thorndyke)**

Pasaron 5 meses después de lo descrito. Sonic, Tails, Amy y Christopher se olvidaron por un tiempo de Linsey, Eggman y Nelson y vivieron como los amigos que siempre habían querido ser. Sin embargo… esa felicidad no sería eterna.

- Hemos terminado de construir el Club Thorndyke – anunció Linsey ante su esposo – Además he estado haciendo una lista de los deseos de los políticos para incluirlos en el club.

- ¿Y qué clase de deseos tienen los políticos de este país?

- Pues lo de siempre… dinero, mujeres y placer.

- Ya veo – contestó su esposo – Ya me imaginaba que así serían ellos.

- Es algo obvio – respondió Linsey – Era el poder después de todo…

- Bien… preparemos las invitaciones. A todos los políticos en especial a los ministros de salud y el primer ministro.

Y entonces Nelson redactó una esquela con el siguiente contenido:

"Estimado …………………

Ha sido escogido para participar en un club que promete ser la experiencia máxima en lo que variedades respecta. Nos esmeramos haciendo felices a los que nos visitan y deseamos que Ud. Sea parte de esa satisfacción.

Sabemos que aunque el deseo es algo tabú en nuestra sociedad, es algo que necesariamente necesita el hombre agobiado de problemas o presiones. Siéntase libre de asistir yendo a la planta baja del Edificio Thorndyke.

Agradecemos anticipadamente su presencia,

Grupo Thorndyke"

- Es una muy buena esquela – dijo Linsey, al leer la esquela redactada por su marido – Espero que muchos acepten.

- Lo harán – dijo Nelson – El deseo es lo que mueve a muchas personas. Ya que los políticos tienen el poder y como los humanos tendemos a más… querrán otra cosa…

- Y esa otra cosa será el placer – respondió su esposa – Se nota que eres un genio.

Y satisfechos de esa resolución enviaron la esquela a los principales políticos de Japón. No fue difícil hacerlo ya que conocían a algunos en su agitada vida social. Fue entonces cuando Linsey sacó un cuaderno de un cajón en su cuarto. En la portada escribió:

"Lista de Miembros del Club Thorndyke"

Y acto seguido dijo:

- A los que acepten la invitación los apuntaremos aquí. Puede que sea útil la lista más adelante.

Trasladémonos por un momento a un edificio ubicado cerca del Edificio del Grupo Thorndyke. Estaba sentado en un escritorio un hombre con anteojos y al lado Tails, sentado esperando que dijera algo:

- Tails, tus fotografías nos agradan pero parece que están ocurriendo acontecimientos más allá de lo que te imaginas – apuntó al Edificio Thorndyke - Es muy extraño que esa empresa halla crecido de tal modo de la noche a la mañana. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

- Sé de algo que podría ser crucial para entender al Grupo Thorndyke, pero dudo que me creyera. Sr. Yoshiwara, si me permite se lo contaré.

- Dilo sin miedo Tails.

- Está bien – dijo Tails tomando aire – El Grupo Thorndyke tuvo ese crecimiento porque fue Nelson Thorndyke quien orquestó la Guerra Burbuja con un grupo que existía en ese edificio antes.

- ¿El Grupo Ayashiwara? – preguntó Yoshiwara – Supongo que debes tener alguna prueba de lo que dices. Esos dos grupos son los más poderosos de Japón.

- ¡Si la tengo! – exclamó Tails – Tengo dos pruebas… mi historia personal y una fotografía.

- Quiero ver la fotografía – dijo Yoshiwara.

Tails le mostró la fotografía de cuando Nelson firmaba unos papeles con el Grupo Ayashiwara. Aunque no era muy nítida se podía leer la frase "Traspaso de Propiedades" en los papeles firmados.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Yoshiwara - ¡Esto podría ser cierto! – añadió señalando a la frase "Traspaso de Propiedades" - ¿Cómo tomaste esa fotografía?

Tails quiso decirle de su habilidad de volar pero se abstuvo. Ese periódico ya tenía suficiente con tener a un zorro de dos colas como fotógrafo.

- Frecuento la zona – respondió Tails – Y me habían prestado un lente de gran alcance.

- Tu mirada me dice otra cosa… dime la verdad.

- Sr. Yoshiwara, esa es la segunda prueba… mi historia personal. ¿Desearía oírla? Aunque me temo que no me creería.

- Creo que la fotografía demuestra algo… ¡Vamos dime lo que tengas que decir!

Animado por esta frase, Tails tomó aire y le contó su historia personal, en la que le habló de Sonic, Amy, Christopher, las tecnologías que perdió en la Guerra Burbuja y el homicidio de Ella a manos de Linsey Thorndyke y de cómo ella desheredó a su hijo e intentó matarlo en su colegio.

- Vaya… supongo que debes tener pruebas de todo esto – dijo Yoshiwara con escepticismo - ¿Es así Tails?

- Tengo una fotografía que explica que Linsey es ese tipo de persona desalmada. Pero es de hace 8 años.

Y le mostró la foto de Christopher llorando al lado del fajo de Billetes y le contó la historia que había oído de la propia Linsey.

- Debemos evaluar todo esto. No podemos publicar algo a la ligera contra el Grupo Thorndyke – respondió Yoshiwara – Consigue más pruebas de lo que me dices y lo veremos.

Por su parte, muchos políticos recibieron las invitaciones y se animaron a ir. Cuando Tails regresaba a su casa vio la cantidad de automóviles reunidos ante el Edificio Thorndyke y emprendiendo vuelo con sus dos colas se intentó acercar al lugar.

- Estos se traman algo… - pensó Tails.

- Estamos esperando a Linsey Thorndyke – dijo uno de los invitados – Estamos ansiosos de conocer que Club es ese al que promociona…

- ¿Club? – se preguntó Tails - ¿Cómo es eso?

Y rápidamente sacó una fotografía de ese grupo de personas. Tuvo suerte ya que al ser la ciudad algo ruidosa no escucharon el ruido del obturador. La contaminación lumínica fue otra ayuda ya que no sintieron el flash.

- ¡Tails! – le llamó una voz - ¡Tails ven aquí!

Tails volteó hacia una ventana de donde la voz lo llamaba. Era Knuckles.

- Tails… sé que quieres vengarte del Grupo Thorndyke y pienso ayudarte.

- ¿Sabrías que se cuece allá abajo?

- No tengo idea, pero están todos los políticos de este país. Incluso el Primer Ministro.

- Me parece que esto es grave – dijo Tails – Llama a Christopher, Sonic y Amy.

Knuckes le alargó a Tails un teléfono celular.

- Haz tus llamadas. Estoy seguro de que ellos vendrán.


	9. Un Club de Deseo

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Un Club de Deseo)**

Tails llamó a su casa. Sabía que alguien debía estar ahí:

- ¿Aló? – preguntó Sonic.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Soy yo, Tails!

- ¡Tails! ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ven com Amy y Christopher al Edificio Thorndyke. Algo se traman entre manos.

- ¿Al Edificio Thorndyke? – preguntó Sonic con desconfianza – Está bien… los llevaré.

A Sonic le costó convencer a Christopher de que accediera a ir. Finalmente apareció cerca del Edificio Thorndyke. Por su seguridad, Amy y Sonic iban disfrazados.

- ¡Tails! – llamó Sonic - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí! – le dijo Tails – En este edificio de al lado…

Sonic encontró a Tails y subió con Christopher y Amy. Al verlos Knuckles le dijo:

- Erizo… nos vemos de nuevo. Tails me pidió que los llamara.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí Tails? – preguntó Sonic

- Todos los políticos están esperando en la planta baja del Edificio Thorndyke – contestó Tails – Me temo que algo se planean…

- ¡Tendremos que averiguarlo! – dijo Amy – No soporto ver como quedan impunes los que le hicieron daño a Tails…

- Tengo disfraces para ustedes – dijo Knuckles – Síganme…

- ¡Un momento! – se quejó Christopher - ¿Porqué nos ayudas?

- Tails sufrió mucho en la Guerra Burbuja – respondió Knuckles – Me prometí ayudarlo a desenmascarar a los verdaderos autores de esta tragedia… el Grupo Thorndyke.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Christopher – dijo Tails – No te lo hemos dicho pero tengo pruebas de que fue Nelson Thorndyke quien orquestó la Guerra Burbuja para robarme mis tecnologías.

- ¡Mi padre!

- ¡No hay tiempo! – dijo Knuckles – Si no se apuran perderemos la oportunidad…

Knuckles los disfrazó y con esos disfraces fueron hacia la parte trasera del Edificio Thorndyke. Knuckles abrió una escotilla y entró:

- Esta escotilla conduce a los corredores de aire del garaje subterráneo del Edificio Thorndyke. Si entran por ahí, podrán burlan la vigilancia y los disfraces los harán confundirlos con trabajadores del Edificio. ¡Vamos!

Una vez que se infiltraron se quedaron en el garaje. En ese momento Tails dijo:

- ¡Mi cámara! ¡Tengo que traerla!

Y salió por el mismo sitio por donde entró. Al coger su cámara pensó en volver pero entonces vio a Linsey Thorndyke salir del edificio. Tails tomó varias fotografías:

- Señores – dijo Linsey – Mi esposo los espera abajo en el Club. Bienvenidos sean a una experiencia que los hará cambiar de por vida...

Tails sacó una fotografía más y regresó por los conductos de aire al garaje subterráneo. Al ver a sus amigos les dijo:

- Rápido… tenemos que seguir a todos. Esto se trata de un Club.

Todos se sorprendieron que solo se limitaron a seguirlo. Se ocultaron en los conductos de aire y vieron pasar a Linsey con los políticos hasta que tomaron un ascensor de tres que habían en esa planta baja.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Christopher – Si voy abajo es posible que me maten. No puedo acompañarlos…

- Entonces – dijo Tails – Sube al Edificio y busca información que nos pueda ser útil. Tenemos que demostrar que este Grupo Thorndyke es un peligro para Japón.

Tails, Sonic y Knuckles tomaron el segundo ascensor y bajaron hacia el Club, por su parte Christopher subió a donde vivían sus padres.

Después de unos momentos el ascensor de Tails se abrió y bajaron en una lujosa edificación que tenía candelabros, velas, paredes de mármol y demás lujos.

- ¿Qué cosa es esto? – preguntó Tails – Es demasiado lujoso.

Entonces vió como los políticos pasaban y se ponían un antifaz de color violeta que cogían de una pequeña habitación a la vez que se ponían una capa negra que los hacía irreconocibles. Sonic usando su velocidad fue y trajo 3 juegos de lo anteriormente descrito, para Tails, para Knuckles y para él.

- Vamos – dijo Knuckles – Veamos que se traen entre manos.

Al entrar nadie los reconoció. Tails trató de tener cuidado con no extender sus colas porque de ser así se le descubriría.

El Club era muy lujoso, sus paredes eran de mármol y era iluminado por candelabros y energía eléctrica. Habían grandes pantallas a cada esquina en las que se mostraban colores y secuencias abstractas. Tails tomó fotografías de todo lo que pudo, pero como su cámara era automática nadie se percató. Pasaron a otra sala donde había un gran púlpito y sobre él estaba… Nelson Thorndyke.

- Querido – dijo Linsey al llegar – En un momento subo. Aquí estamos todos.

- Señores – dijo Nelson – Bienvenidos a nuestro club… el Club Thorndyke.

Su esposa apareció en el púlpito tras unos momentos.

- Ustedes son los que han venido al Club Thorndyke por su voluntad- siguió Nelson – En este club muchos de ustedes podrán finalmente experimentar el verdadero placer.

Tails sacó su cámara y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomó fotografías al púlpito.

- El placer lo es todo en la vida – dijo Linsey – El placer es la única verdad. Quien no haya vivido el placer… no merece llamarse humano.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – pensó Sonic

- ¡Que comience la diversión! – dijo Nelson dando una palmada.

Al dar la palmada aparecieron varias mujeres vestidas de manera sugerente que cargaban botellas de bebida y platos con comida. A los extremo del púlpito habían mesas servidas por lo que todos se sentaron a comer. Era obvio pensar que esa comida y bebida estaba contaminada con la serotonina de la que había hablado Eggman. Tails no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiar esto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Amy – Esto me da vergüenza…

- Pasen a nuestros ambientes dedicados exclusivamente al placer de la vida… - indicó Linsey Thorndyke y luego se fue con su esposo.

Tails vió como algunos políticos entraban con esas mujeres a las habitaciones, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se preocupó por seguir a Linsey y a Nelson. Los vio bajar del púlpito y entran a otro de esos ambientes. Tails quiso entrar, pero al acercarse un grupo de gritos y gemidos lo hizo detenerse:

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Se fue para los ambientes donde oía más gritos y vio como políticos y mujeres se entregaban a toda clase de perversiones de tipo sexual. En las habitaciones había todo tipo de materiales como cadenas, látigos, etc; que se usaban para dar falso placer. Tails se horrorizó de ver semejante orgía entre los que se supone guían a un país.

- No puede ser… - dijo Tails – Cuan corrupto es este país.

Y tomó fotografías de todo eso mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.


	10. Verdades Compradas

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo X**

**(Verdades Compradas)**

Christopher llegó al piso donde vivían sus padres, que era casi el último piso de todo ese gran edificio.

- El piso 120 – se preguntó el chico – Me pregunto que serán los demás 119 pisos.

Entonces siguió andando entre puertas y demás hasta que llegó a un escritorio. En ese escritorio había varios fólderes.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Christopher – Los abriré.

Y se sorprendió al ver los planos que había visto trabajar a Tails antes de la Guerra Burbuja. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra del zorro y se dio cuenta de que esos documentos habían sido robados. Entonces siguió leyendo y se encontró con el siguiente texto:

"Nave espacial con patentes número 1'452,154 y 1'589,895 en el Registro de Patentes de Japón y el Registro de Patentes los Estados Unidos.

Titular de la Patente: Grupo Thorndyke.

Autor Original: Nelson Thorndyke.

Duración de la Patente: 20 años"

- No puede ser… - dijo Christopher – Tails decía la verdad… mi padre le robó sus tecnologías.

Los demás fólderes eran más planos de Tails con las patentes respectivas. Con esta tecnología futurista robada… era fácil que el Grupo Thorndyke llegara a la cima. Sin embargo encontró otro fólder que le llamó la atención:

"Laboratorio 152 – Planes para el Club Thorndyke"

Cuando Christopher abrió el fólder y lo empezó a leer se horrorizó. Eggman estaba detrás de todo eso:

"Descripción de Serotonina

Es una hormona que reduce el intelecto en los humanos y los hace más impulsivos y volubles, por lo que se entregarán a los deseos. En seres como Sonic y demás, afectados bajo las Esmeraldas Chaos, esta hormona hará que sus poderes aumenten si se cambia el flujo de actividad celular, mediante electroterapia

Investigador: Eggman."

- Es decir… que Eggman fue el que creó los poderes de Sonic y Tails en el laboratorio 152. No puede ser…

Lo que seguía en el documento era peor todavía:

"De acuerdo a ciertas leyes farmacéuticas en Japón, no se permite a un grupo no médico vender productos que sean utilizados por empresas dedicadas a la fabricación de medicamentos. Sin embargo, para lidiar con esto se creó el Club Thorndyke donde se distribuirá la serotonina causando adicción en los miembros, por lo que se producirán tarde o temprano enmiendas a estas leyes."

- ¿A dónde están llegando mis padres? – se preguntó Christopher y siguió leyendo.

"Destacar el caso de Christopher Thorndyke, hijo de Linsey y Nelson Thorndyke que a pesar de tener contacto con Sonic, Tails y Amy, sometidos a los experimentos del Laboratorio 152 no ha sufrido el Síndrome de las Esmeraldas Chaos."

- ¿Síndrome de las Esmeraldas Chaos?

"El Síndrome de las Esmeraldas Chaos es una extraña enfermedad que adquieren los humanos que entran en contacto con los seres usados en la experimentación en el Laboratorio 152. Entre los síntomas principales está la fatiga, la fiebre y posteriormente algo parecido a la anemia o la leucemia que los acabará matando. Existen muy pocas personas que resisten a esta extraña enfermedad que se produce porque los seres manipulados en el Laboratorio 152 despliegan gran cantidad de serotonina al ambiente y al ser respirada se producen los síntomas descritos. Si una persona sobrevive o resiste al Síndrome, es muy probable que en su sangre tenga anticuerpos que destruyan la serotonina".

- Un momento – pensó Christopher – Algunos que han tenido que ver conmigo y Sonic han muerto… Ella, Danny, etc. ¡Es decir que mis padres los están matando porque tienen los anticuerpos para acabar con la serotonina! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Sonic y Tails no se daban a conocer mucho en público!

En ese momento Christopher oyó un ruido. El ascensor bajaba hacia la planta baja.

- ¡Ay no! – se dijo el chico – Alguien sube hacia acá. Será mejor que me esconda.

Se escondió debajo del escritorio y conforme el tiempo pasaba se agitaba más por la desesperación. Entonces vió como el contador de pisos del ascensor se detuvo en el subterráneo "SUBT" y empezó a contar ascendentemente. Alguien estaba subiendo con el ascensor…

- No puede ser… si es Linsey y Nelson estoy muerto…

Los números se seguían "74, 75, 76…" y Christopher tenía miedo. Miedo de morir si los que estaban en el ascensor eran sus padres. Después de haber leído toda la documentación, era obvio que sabía una verdad que no convenía que supiera.

Finalmente el ascensor indicó "115, 116, 117, 118, 119 y 120". La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Christopher cerró los ojos presa del miedo.

- ¡Christopher! – llamó una voz - ¡Soy yo!

- ¡Noooo! ¡No me mates! – gritó el chico con los ojos cerrados aún.

- ¿De qué temes? – respondió Tails, el de la voz – Somos nosotros.

Christopher abrió los ojos y vio a Sonic, Tails, Amy y Knuckles. El chico respiró aliviado.

- Supongo que averiguaste algo – dijo Knuckles – No soporto el aroma a perversión que hay en el Club.

- ¿Club? – preguntó Chistopher – Leí algo en esos documentos…

- Christopher – dijo Tails – Allá abajo… todo es aberrante. Los políticos se entregan a sus deseos con mujeres, supongo traídas por el Grupo Thorndyke. Jamás vi tanta depravación junta… lujuria, gula y demás cosas se conjuntan.

- ¡Tails! – le dijo Christopher - ¡Decías la verdad! – y le entregó los fólderes.

Tras un momento en el que Tails y los demás se dedicaron a leer los fólderes, finalmente pudieron hablar víctimas de la sorpresa:

- Ellos tienen mi tecnología y te intentan matar por tener el antídoto a nuestro extraño síndrome. Christopher… no los dijimos por miedo a los tuyos.

- ¡Hey! – llamó Sonic - ¡Encontré el traspaso de propiedades del Edificio!

Todos se acercaron a leer el documento.

"El Grupo Ayashiwara transfiere el Edificio Ayashiwara al Grupo Thorndyke en garantías por la entrega de las patentes de las naves y demás tecnología interplanetaria creada por el Grupo Thorndyke de acuerdo a las leyes de traspaso de bienes raíces y propiedad industrial del Japón."

- Tenemos que llevarnos copias de todo esto. ¡Japón tiene que saber que clase de gentuza está que lo maneja! – dijo Tails.

- ¡Aquí hay una fotocopiadora! – dijo Christopher.

- Perfecto – dijo Amy – Copiemos todos estos documentos y vayámonos de aquí.

Empezaron a fotocopiar todos los documentos que pudieron encontrar, entre los que habían patentes, traspasos de propiedad, descripción de las investigaciones del Laboratorio 152 y demás. Cuando finalmente acabaron, Tails dijo:

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Nuestra misión está cumplida!

Y tomando el ascensor bajaron al primer piso para salir de aquel edificio.


	11. Leyes Derogadas

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Leyes Derogadas)**

Pasaron algunos días después de que Tails y los demás recogieran los documentos del Edificio Thorndyke. Tails no había hecho público ningún documento por miedo y porque pensaba que era demasiado para la opinión pública.

Cuando Amy decidió encender el televisor, Tails se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella, para poder ver el noticiero:

"A causado un gran revuelo la enmienda de varias leyes farmacéuticas que prohibían a los grupos no médicos vender productos a fabricantes de medicamentos. El Parlamento aprobó por unanimidad la enmienda lo cual ha sido sorpresivo para la opinión pública."

- No puede ser – dijo Sonic – Esos documentos decían la verdad…

- No me sorprende después de ver los "favores" que les hicieron en el Club.

Trasladémonos por un momento al Parlamento donde estos políticos debatían otra curiosa ley:

- Necesitamos volver ir al Club, pero las cuotas a pagar son muy altas. ¿Qué haremos?

- Creo que tengo una solución… Nacionalizar al Grupo Thorndyke.

- ¿Y eso como lo haremos? – preguntó otro diputado

- Es fácil. Una empresa puede ser expropiada si al morir los accionistas… los segundos accionistas mayoritarios piden la empresa.

- Justamente eso no lo comprendo… después de Nelson y Linsey los accionistas mayoritarios son capitales Norteamericanos.

- Pero ¿y si ese dinero perdiera rápidamente su valor…?

- ¡No podemos hacer una Segunda Guerra Burbuja! – se quejó otro parlamentario - ¡La opinión pública se daría cuenta muy rápido!

- Si queremos nacionalizar al Club y el Grupo Thorndyke tendremos que hacer eso. No hay más salida para que los accionistas americanos dejen de invertir y podamos comprar sus acciones. Luego mataremos a Linsey y a Nelson de alguna forma y estaremos en posesión de todo el Grupo Thorndyke.

- Entonces relajaré las políticas económicas para que el dólar se deprecie en este país – dijo el Ministro de Economía – Déjenlo todo en mis manos.

Una Segunda Guerra Burbuja esta servida, sólo que de saberse ya la gente no soportaría más esa situación. Los Parlamentarios y Ministros se retiraron silenciosamente esperando que el día de acceder al Club sin pagar nada se acercaba.

Conforme pasaron los días, Sonic y los demás se dieron cuenta de que la economía del país se iba a la ruina. Algunos negocios quebraban, los productos en dólares subían sus precios producto de la depreciación de la moneda.

- Algo muy raro está pasando aquí – dijo Sonic – Se derogan leyes farmacéuticas y ahora el país se va a la bancarrota.

Por otro lado, en el Parlamento de Estados Unidos, los parlamentarios habían recibido las malas noticias de la Bolsa de Tokyo y la de Nueva York.

- El dólar está cayendo en los mercados asiáticos. Japón está inyectando demasiado capital, lo que causa que se deprecie el valor.

- Lo hacen por el Grupo Thorndyke – respondió un parlamentario – Como somos los segundos accionistas por el licenciamiento de algunas patentes al Grupo, ellos quieren depreciar las acciones para poderlo comprar. Están creando su propia crisis.

- La CIA tiene nuevas informaciones sobre el Grupo Thorndyke. Parece que nuestro infiltrado logró constatar la existencia de un Club al que asisten todos los políticos de ese país.

- Perfecto – dijo un parlamentario – Sólo tenemos que hacer que los políticos "desaparezcan" por un tiempo para poder atacar al Grupo Thorndyke con nuestras armas y quedarnos con toda su cartera de patentes.

- Así daremos al mundo una muestra de la supremacía de nuestras armas.

- Según informaciones de nuestros espías, la próxima reunión del Club será en 4 días.

Sonic, Tails, Amy y Christopher ya sabían ese detalle del Club, por los documentos que obtuvieron. Sabían que la reunión sería en 4 días… pero no imaginaban lo que los Parlamentarios de los Estados Unidos planeaban con su país.

- Votemos por la declaración de movilización de las tropas.

Basta con aclarar que el voto fue unánime. Se dieron las órdenes para que se empezaran a mover las tropas desde Hawai a cercanías de Tokyo para un ataque sorpresa durante el tiempo que los políticos estuvieran en el Club.

Por otro lado, Knuckles ya tenía planes propios:

- En la próxima reunión del Club pienso retener a todos esos bribones que hicieron sufrir a Tails y dar a conocer a todos la clase de gentuza que maneja a este país.

Tres planes de destrucción se ceñían sobre el Grupo Thorndyke. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera Tails sabía de la existencia de estos 3 planes. La destrucción estaba servida, pero en este caso la venganza iba exclusivamente a Nelson y Linsey Thorndyke, que eran los más odiados por los 3 bandos, por Japón, por Estados Unidos y por Knuckles. Uno de ellos sería el que cumpliera todo ese plan.

Por su parte Knuckles, después de pensarlo bien llamó a Tails y le contó todo su plan, aduciendo que entre los fólderes encontró un plano del Club donde se detallaban puertas, entradas y salidas. Increíblemente Tails aceptó. Estaba resentido internamente con los que le provocaron la ruina.

Pero aunque Linsey y Nelson desconocían estos planes, ellos tenían los suyos:

- Querido – dijo Linsey – Es preferible que antes de que los parlamentarios salten en nuestra contra por la adicción tomemos las riendas del país.

- ¿Y eso cómo podremos lograrlo? – preguntó Nelson.

- Asesinando al Primer Ministro – dijo ella – Al verlo muerto los demás parlamentarios votarán por ti para que tomes el escaño. Todo por el deseo del Club.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debemos atacar al Ministro Kamiya?

- Exactamente… bloquearemos todas las salidas y transmitiremos por las pantallas del Club como damos nuestro Golpe de Estado. Los parlamentarios no tendrán más salida que votar por nosotros.

- Eres grandiosa – dijo Nelson – Linsey eres una de las mujeres más astutas que he conocido.

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Linsey – Nuestro sueño de controlar Japón se hará toda una realidad.

Por su parte, Sonic y Christopher hablaban de lo que habían encontrado en los fólderes:

- Así que eso es lo que planean… - dijo Sonic – Infestar al mercado con serotonina para producir ciudadanos más impulsivos.

- Suena terrible – dijo Christopher – Lo único que lograrán así es que Japón se degrade más y más, hasta que sus habitantes no tengan ningún respeto por nada.

- Ese medicamento causará adicción – dijo Sonic – Es obvio que el Grupo Thorndyke lo único que quiere es que toda esa gente compre los productos que fabrican, sin importar si tienen que robar o matar para sus objetivos.

- ¿Y donde está Tails? – preguntó Christopher – No lo he visto desde la mañana.

- Se fue a revelar las fotografías. Piensa que debemos decirle a todo Japón lo que está a punto de suceder.

- ¿Qué le está pasando a este país? - se preguntó Christopher – Todo va cada vez peor.

- Eso se debe a los que nos gobiernan – dijo Sonic – Una vez que alguien se permite un deseo perverso… va camino a la autodestrucción.

Christopher asintió, ya que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.


	12. La Última Cena

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo XII**

**(La Última Cena)**

Christopher miró a un reloj de pared. Eran las 9:56 pm y Tails no llegaba. Sonic se preocupó ya que era probable que Eggman lo haya estado buscando por esos 40 millones de yenes que le ofreció Linsey. La tensión era muy grande hasta que…

- ¡Ya regresé! – dijo Tails entrando con una gran caja.

- Tails, llegaste – dijo Sonic - ¿Qué hay en la caja?

- Las fotografías de varios rollos que hice – respondió el zorro de dos colas.

Sonic y Christopher abrieron la caja y se encontraron con todas las fotografías del Club Thorndyke, Linsey y algunas otras fotografías.

- Estoy pensando entregar estas fotografías después de la reunión del Club, en 3 días.

- ¿Porqué no hacerlo ahora? – preguntó Sonic.

- Sería muy peligroso. Además tengo que resolver algunos asuntos con el Club.

- ¿Asuntos? – preguntó Christopher - ¡No hagas locuras!

- Así es… - dijo Tails – La venganza por haber arruinado todos mis proyectos.

Sonic y Christopher lo miraron extrañamente. Decir eso era extraño en Tails. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, era el mismo zorro de siempre que salía con rumbo desconocido a tomar fotos. En esa rutina pasaron 3 días… hasta que finalmente llegó el día identificado como el día de la 2º Reunión del Club Thorndyke.

- Chicos – dijo Tails – Tengo que decirles algo…

- Dilo Tails…

- He planeado con Knuckles entrar al Edificio Thorndyke y bloquear todas las salidas del Club cuando Linsey y Nelson estén dentro. Cuando estén ahí… publicaré todas las fotografías y documentos, por lo que el Grupo Thorndyke se irá a la ruina.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – le dijo Amy - ¡Esa gente puede matarte!

- No exagero Amy – respondió el zorro – Sólo me vengo de lo que me hicieron.

- ¡Entonces iremos contigo! – dijo Christopher - ¡Te ayudaremos!

- No Christopher… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! – dijo el chico – Mataron a Ella y a Danny. No merecen el perdón después de todo el mal que han hecho.

- Christopher – dijo Tails – Gracias por tu apoyo. Lo haremos juntos…

- Cuenta con mi apoyo – dijo Sonic – Vamos a desenmascarar al Grupo Thorndyke.

- Y con el mío – dijo Amy – Será el final de esos tipos.

Y salieron del apartamento de Tails en dirección al Edificio Thorndyke. Ahí se encontraron con Knuckles.

- Bien – dijo Knuckles – Vamos por el lugar de siempre…

Y se escabulleron por los conductos de aire hasta llegar a los 3 ascensores. Knuckles tomó el ascensor hacia el Edificio Principal.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – preguntó Sonic - ¿Porqué vamos hacia arriba?

- En el piso 40 están los controles de Seguridad del Edificio. El Sistema de Video se comunica con el Club Thorndyke y desde ahí nos haremos notar.

- ¿Notar? – dijo Amy - ¡Nos matarán!

- Quiero ver la cara de Linsey Thorndyke cuando bloquee todas las salidas – dijo Knuckles – No debió hacerle eso a Tails…

Por su parte, Linsey, Nelson y los políticos llegaban al garaje y tomaban el segundo ascensor para bajar al Club.

- Pronto Japón será mío – pensó Linsey – Cuando estos políticos se entreguen al deseo, subiré al piso 40 y cerraré las salidas.

Por su parte Tails y los demás llegaron al Piso 40, donde estaba una computadora principal, la que manejaba al Edificio Thorndyke.

- Muy bien – dijo Tails – Veamos que dice esa mujer abajo en el Club.

Y encendió todas las cámaras y dispositivos de seguridad.

- Bienvenidos sean todos – decía Linsey, mientras Tails la oía por el altavoz – Este es su Club y hemos venido a disfrutar nuevamente con comidas exóticas que hemos preparado para todos ustedes.

Al decir esto, volvieron a aparecer las mujeres vestidas sugerentemente con platos, fuentes y demás y todos se sentaban a comer disfrutando de secuencias abstractas en las pantallas que había en todo el Club.

- Ahora – dijo Linsey – llamaré y daré la orden de que traigan un helicóptero al helipuerto del Edificio y me iré con mi esposo.

- ¡Ahora! – dijo Tails al oír el plan de Linsey por el altavoz.

Knuckles activó mediante la consola del computador, a los dispositivos bloqueadores de móviles.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Linsey al darse cuenta que su celular estaba muerto – Nelson. ¿Funciona tu teléfono celular?

- No Linsey – dijo Nelson – Aparece bloqueado. Será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- ¡Ahora! – repitió Tails y Knuckles mediante la consola, hizo que los ascensores subieran al piso 40.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Linsey - ¡Alguien está en el Piso de los Sistemas de Seguridad!

- Tails – dijo Christopher – Ya se dieron cuenta… es hora de que bloquees la salidas.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Tails y el mismo mediante la consola bloqueó todas las salidas del Club. Entonces encendió el Sistema de Video Cerrado y apareció delante de todas las pantallas del Club:

- Linsey y Nelson Thorndyke. El destino nos une en esta hora.

- ¿Tails? – se preguntó Linsey - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Knuckles apareciendo por la pantalla – Tails ha bloqueado todas las cerraduras.

- ¡Malditos! – dijo uno de los políticos - ¡Están cometiendo Alta Traición! ¡Déjennos salir!

- ¿Traición? – preguntó Tails – Por favor… eso fue lo que hicieron conmigo. Disfruten de sus últimos momentos en el Club mientras hago esto de conocimiento público.

- ¡No te atrevas! – gritó Linsey Thorndyke - ¡Nadie te creerá!

- Me tiene a mí de testigo – dijo Christopher apareciendo – Lo siento mamá, pero eso es lo que te buscaste.

- ¡Malditos! – rugió Nelson – No puede ser…

Por otro lado dos portaviones americanos se habían acercado a la bahía de Tokyo. Un almirante vio la hora en su reloj y dijo:

- ¡Ya están todos en el Club! Ahora… ¡Ataquen!

Y rompiendo la silenciosa oscuridad del mar, un misil salió del portaviones con dirección al Edificio Thorndyke. El misil golpeó el piso 70, pero se sintió donde estaban Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles y Christopher.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Tails.


	13. La Crisis Thorndyke

**El Grupo Thorndyke**

**Renuncia**

Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team, TV Tokyo y SEGA. No se intenta en ningún momento quitar la autoría de estas personas o empresas. No creo que una serie japonesa deba pertenecer a alguien que no es de esa nacionalidad… y si lo fuera, le habría cambiado algunos aspectos.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(La Crisis Thorndyke)**

Al oír el misil estallar contra el Edificio Thorndyke, la mayoría de japoneses entró en pánico y trataron de escapar de la ciudad. Los medios intentaron comunicarse con las autoridades, pero no lograron contactar a ninguna ya que todas estaban en el Club.

- Knuckles – dijo Tails - ¿Esto era parte del plan?

- En absoluto… - contestó el erizo rojo - ¡Nos están atacando! ¿Pero quién?

- ¡Los Estados Unidos! – gritó Christopher – Es muy probable que sean ellos.

- Puedes tener razón – dijo Tails – Había averiguado que ellos son los segundos accionistas del Grupo Thorndyke. ¿Pero quien les reveló la existencia del Club?

- Sr. Eggman – decía el almirante en el Portaviones – gracias por su apoyo a la CIA al dar esta valiosa información.

- No se preocupen. Lo que importa es el pago que me darán por la información.

- No hay de que temer – dijo el almirante – Estamos preparando una jugosa suma por su apoyo.

- ¡Sonic! – dijo Tails – Será mejor que busquemos mi avioneta que debe estar en este edificio y salir a atacar al Portaviones.

Un segundo impacto del misil en el edificio lo hizo desistir de esa idea.

- Amy – dijo Sonic – Baja y sal de este edificio. Lo que sigue es una lucha entre Japón y nosotros.

- ¡No quiero dejarte! – le dijo Amy – ¡No si eso significa que morirás!

- ¡Debes irte! ¡No nos lamentaremos por tu pérdida! ¡Debes ver la manera de regresar a nuestro mundo! Cuando el Grupo Thorndyke haya caído finalmente podremos dedicarnos a intentar regresar… regresaremos a nuestro planeta.

Amy con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el ascensor hacia el piso 1. Pero justo en ese momento, el portaviones lanzó otro misil que impactó en el piso 15. Amy se quedó atascada en el ascensor.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo ella - ¡Auxilio! ¡Sonic!

El erizo azul oyó su llamado y entrando por la puerta del ascensor, abrió la cabina con sus púas y la sacó.

- Amy… vete de aquí. Te prometo que volveré, pero para eso prométeme que te alejarás de este Edificio.

- Si Sonic – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Adiós! ¡Vuelve pronto!

Por otro lado Eggman tomaba una avioneta y se dirigía al Edificio Thorndyke, mientras Tails y Sonic subían en el ascensor al último piso, ya que sospechaban de que la avioneta del primero estaba ahí.

Por su parte, los miembros del Club golpeaban furiosamente las cerraduras diciendo:

- ¡Déjennos salir! ¡Abran por favor!

Finalmente Eggman aterrizó en el último Piso del Edificio y mirando a Tails dijo:

- Es probable que ya no pueda recibir ese dinero de Linsey Thorndyke… ¡pero siempre he querido matarte!

Y diciendo esto, se abalanzó sobre Tails. El zorro se movió rapidamente y Sonic atacó a Eggman con sus púas. En ese momento, Tails aprovechó para subir a su avioneta para poder defender a Sonic.

- ¡No lo harás! – gritó Eggman pero en un descuido, Sonic lo golpeó de nuevo y lo acercó al borde del edificio.

- No creas que me vencerás así Sonic – le dijo Eggman – Si haces algo, el portaviones lanzará otro misil contra el edificio.

- ¡Detente Eggman! – dijo Christopher apareciendo – No te dejaré que hagas nada más.

- Vaya… no te esperaba chico – dijo Eggman – Ahora que Linsey y los demás están atrapados, debes morir para poder hacernos del control del Grupo Thorndyke.

- ¿Hacernos? – preguntó Christopher - ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Los Norteamericanos me ofrecieron más dinero por su apoyo y delaté a Linsey y Nelson. Es por eso que están bombardeando el edificio. Deben morir para poder hacernos del Grupo Thorndyke.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Christopher – No te perdonaré.

- ¿Ah así? – dijo Eggman riéndose - ¿Qué me harás?

En ese instante Tails, envolvió con sus colas los ojos de Eggman y Sonic lo atacó con sus púas. Como Eggman estaba cerca del borde del edificio… simplemente cayó al vacío.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Todo está arruinado! – dijo en su caída - ¡Pero todos morirán! – dijo presionando un botón de su abrigo.

En ese momento un misil más salió del portaviones y se dirigió al Edificio Thorndyke. El misil impactó contra el piso 56. Debido a eso, la estructura del edificio se dañó. Tails se dio cuenta de que el edificio no duraría mucho tiempo.

- Debemos ir por Knuckles – dijo Tails – Debemos salvarlo.

Junto con Christopher y Sonic, Tails bajó al piso 40 donde estaba Knuckles.

- Hemos venido por ti – dijo Tails – Los misiles los enterrarán con el Edificio.

Justo antes de decir algo, otro misil golpeó el piso 45, por lo que se sintió con fuerza el impacto, y la explosión cortó los cables del ascensor que cayó hacia el Club Thorndyke.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! ¡El edificio se caerá en pedazos! – gritó Sonic.

- Yo puedo trepar por el conducto del ascensor – dijo Knuckles – Tails, llévate a Sonic al último piso y salgan con la avioneta. Veo en el Sistema de Seguridad que los pisos inferiores están en llamas.

- ¿Y Christopher? – preguntó Sonic.

- ¡Déjenme aquí! ¡Hoy mismo pondré un fin a todo esto!

Sonic lo miró con pena. No tendría a donde ir después de la destrucción del Edificio Thorndyke. Así que simplemente le dijo:

- Buena suerte… jamás nos olvides.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles subieron rápidamente por los demás pisos restantes hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron al piso 120. Ahí, Tails cogió su avioneta y junto con Sonic y Knuckles abandonó el Edificio Thorndyke.

Sin embargo, en el Club, el pánico se apoderó de todos al ver que el ascensor había descendido en llamas:

- ¡Christopher! – gritó Linsey - ¡Déjanos salir! ¡A tu padre y a todos!

El chico se dirigió a la cámara y la enfocó hacia el conducto del ascensor en llamas.

- Tienen que saber que el Edificio está siendo atacado con misiles. Descuiden… yo me encargaré de que no sufran…

Christopher, usó la consola para activar dos cosas: La primera, para provocar un incendio en el sistema de calefacción lo que haría que se incendiaran todas las habitaciones del edificio y la segunda, hacer explotar la sala de enfriamiento, ubicada debajo del Club Thorndyke. Esto lo hacía para que el fuego guiado por la explosión, avanzara de abajo hacia arriba.

Cuando la sala de enfriamiento hizo explosión, el fuego destruyó al Club y a todos sus asistentes. Nelson y Linsey, así como los demás políticos, terminaron sus días siendo alcanzados por el fuego. Así mismo el fuego del sistema de calefacción, destruyó las habitaciones del piso 120 donde estaban los documentos de propiedad del Grupo Thorndyke.

A lo lejos, Sonic, Tails y Knucles vieron como los diferentes pisos hacían explosión para que luego, el Edificio Thorndyke se hiciera una gran torre de fuego y que finalmente hiciera una violenta explosión.

- ¡Christopher! – gritó Tails y quiso dirigirse al Edificio Thorndyke.

- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Sonic - ¡El quiso que viviéramos!

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Tails hizo que su avioneta se dirigiera lejos del lugar del siniestro.

Al ver el almirante del portaviones que el Edificio Thorndyke había hecho explosión dijo:

- Misión Cumplida. Volvamos a Estados Unidos.

Y el portaviones rápidamente dio vuelta y regresó a su país de origen. Pasaron 3 días:

- ¿Cómo que el Edificio se destruyó con todos sus documentos? – gritó un parlamentario de Estados Unidos - ¡Esto va a provocar el pánico financiero!

- El edificio hizo explosión y destruyó todo. No pudimos recuperar nada.

- No puede ser… ¡Millones de dólares perdidos!

Debido a la destrucción del Grupo Thorndyke hubo una recesión económica en todo el mundo. A esa crisis se le llamó: La Crisis Thorndyke, aunque las verdaderas razones se guardaron muy bien de la opinión pública a la que se le hizo creer la idea de un ataque terrorista.

Después de todo lo mencionado, pasaron 6 meses. Sonic y Tails volvieron a su rutina, pero melancólicos porque sabían que Christopher no volvería con ellos. Entonces escucharon un sonido de timbre. Alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó Tails abriendo la puerta.

Era Christopher. Estaba algo sucio, pero era él después de todo.

- ¡Christopher! – exclamó Tails - ¡Haz regresado!

- Así es – dijo el chico – He regresado.

Un emotivo abrazo se dio entre ellos. Finalmente, después de seis meses de incertidumbre… Christopher regresaba y ellos estaban felices de tenerlo de regreso. Al fin… todos volvían a estar juntos.

FIN


End file.
